Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre
by Anshaca
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, un mal ronge Hermione… L'amour… Elle décide alors de se confier à la seule personne en qui elle a réellement confiance. L'histoire se déroule quelque part dans le tome 6, Le Prince de sang-mêlé. /!\FEMSLASH/!\


**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est une Songfic. La chanson est « Pas le temps de vivre » de Mylène Farmer. Les paroles sont en italique.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient :(

* * *

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à une heure avancée dans la nuit, une simple lueur bleutée scintillait dans l'obscurité. Assise sur un fauteuil confortable, un gros livre sur ses genoux, Hermione lisait, éclairée par sa baguette magique. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune femme avait des troubles du sommeil. Afin de ne pas déranger ses condisciples de dortoir, la brune avait prit l'habitude de s'installer dans la salle commune. Et chaque soir, c'était pareil. Alors qu'elle montait se coucher et se retrouvait seule dans son lit, elle se sentait oppressée. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait vécu une chose similaire. Elle était amoureuse, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais la personne qu'elle aimait secrètement, ne lui prêtait pas attention, ou du moins, pas l'attention à laquelle Hermione s'attendait. Et quand elle fermait les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son visage, son sourire, ses cheveux, ses prunelles. Hermione était hantée par cette image. Et le peu de temps qu'elle dormait l'entrainer dans des rêves sulfureux, ou elle se retrouvait au bord du lac, le Calamar Géant faisant onduler l'eau et la personne qu'elle aimait. Avec elle. Ensemble. Et c'était toujours au même moment que la brune s'éveillait. Le souvenir fugace d'une étreinte courant sur sa peau. Seule et au calme, elle laissait son esprit divaguer.

_Il est des heures ou,  
Les ombres se dissipent,  
La douleur se fige. _

Oui, la douleur dans son cœur se figeait. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus de mal, plus de douleur. Elle pensait seulement à ses yeux si charmant qui ne cessaient d'apparaître dans sa tête. L'image idéalisée de l'amour parfait. Car pour Hermione, rien d'autre ne pouvait être plus satisfaisant. Et ce cœur qui bondissait dans sa poitrine, ne battait que pour une seule personne… Elle… La brune se surprit à sourire. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait cru tomber amoureuse à ce point. Elle était à la fois heureuse et apeurée. Non pas de la véracité de ses sentiments, mais de tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Elle avait peur des réactions des autres. Surtout celle de Ron. Elle se mit à imaginer toutes les situations possibles, et ne put entendre les pas qui venaient dans l'escalier.

-Hermione ? C'est toi ?

Au moment ou la brune sursauta, sa baguette s'éteignit et le livre glissa de ses genoux, tombant sur le sol en un bruit sourd.

-Qui… Qui est là ? Balbutia Hermione en pointant sa baguette à l'aveuglette dans le noir.  
-Lumos ! murmura la personne en face d'Hermione.

Son visage s'éclaira à la lumière de la baguette. A cet instant, la brune sentit son cœur rater un battement et elle se redressa sur son fauteuil.

-Ginny ?! Soupira la jeune femme.

La jeune Weasley sourit à son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? interrogea la rousse en s'installant sur le bras du fauteuil.  
-Je… Je lisais… bafouilla Hermione. Et toi ?  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… répondit simplement Ginny.

Hermione garda le silence. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait son amie. Dans la pénombre et à la lueur de la baguette, la brune remarqua le visage fatigué de Ginny. Sur sa joue, la trace de larmes séchées lui apprit que la rousse avait encore pleuré, et Hermione en connaissait les raisons. Une question lui brulait alors les lèvres.

_Il est des heures ou,  
Quand l'être s'invincible,  
La lèpre s'incline._

-Ginny… Pourquoi es-tu debout ? demanda Hermione d'un ton ferme.  
-Je… Je me suis encore disputée avec Dean… marmonna la rousse.

La fureur s'empara d'Hermione. Elle ne supportait pas que Dean la fasse souffrir. Lui ou un autre d'ailleurs. La brune se sentait concernée par la souffrance de son amie. Cela lui retournait les entrailles.

-Pourquoi tu te laisse faire ? Pourquoi tu le laisse agir comme ça sur toi ? Tu ne va quand même pas me dire que tu l'aimes ? s'indigna la brune.

Timidement, Ginny hocha la tête. Elle avait des sentiments pour Dean.

-Mais Ginny… Tu es une fille intelligente, douée en magie, drôle et jolie… Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi… Tu… L'aime…  
-C'est compliqué… répondit la rousse à mi voix.

Hermione tentait de se contenir. Elle détestait Dean, même si ce dernier ne lui avait rien fait. Son cœur était au bord du déchirement lorsqu'elle vit une larme silencieuse couler sur la joue de Ginny. Elle se rapprocha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_Mais,  
Si j'avais pu voir qu'un jour,  
Je serai qui tu hantes,  
Qu'il me faudrait là ton souffle,  
Pour vaincre l'incertitude,  
Ecrouer ma solitude._

Dans les bras d'Hermione, Ginny se laissa emporter par sa tristesse. Elle se laissa glisser du bras du fauteuil et se colla à la brune. Hermione n'osait parler. Elle avait peur de briser cet instant magique. Même si la magie était tout autour d'elles, ce moment était très intense. Hermione imagina même reprendre ce souvenir la prochaine fois qu'elle devra produire un Patronus. Hermione caressait délicatement les longs cheveux de Ginny. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, comme dans ses rêves. Les deux jeunes femmes ignorèrent le temps qui passait. A l'extérieur, au loin, les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient, tandis que les chouettes et hiboux, rentraient de leur chasse nocturne. Dans quelques instants, les premiers élèves de Gryffondor allaient se réveiller et tout le monde allait les voir. Hermione pensa à Harry, Ron, Lavande et les autres. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de briser cette étreinte, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Ginny ? murmura la brune.

La rousse se redressa et planta son regard dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-Merci ! dit elle en souriant.

Elle se leva, sans bruit, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Abasourdie et le teint légèrement rose, la brune se leva à son tour et regagna son dortoir. Elle eut de la chance en arrivant, les autres élèves dormaient encore. Hermione s'habilla rapidement sans faire de bruit. Elle ne sentait pas de fatigue. Cette dernière avait disparut. Heureuse et soulagée, Hermione quitta la tour de Gryffondor pour se rendre dans la Grande salle. A cette heure ci, il était rare de voir des élèves se promener. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione était toute seule. Elle s'installa et apprécia ce silence. Elle était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu'Harry et Ron se joignirent à elle. Mal réveillés, les deux garçons lui adressèrent un bref signe de la tête avant que l'un ne se jette sur la nourriture, et l'autre sur le jus de citrouille. Mais la brune ne les remarqua même pas. Elle fut perturbée par l'arrivée d'un couple se tenant par la main, dans la Grande salle. Ils s'installèrent à leur table, juste en face d'Hermione.

-Salut ! lança Dean en se servant à boire.

Ron et Harry le saluèrent d'un signe de la main avant de replonger tout deux dans leurs assiettes. Hermione eut le temps de croiser le regard de Ginny. Et cette dernière lui répondit d'un air penaud.

-Bonjour ! répliqua sèchement la brune, les yeux braqués sur Dean.

Elle se leva d'un bond, replia son journal, puis empoigna son sac avant de quitter la table. Son déjeuner était à peine entamé. Hermione ne se souciait pas des têtes qui se tournaient sur son passage. Elle traversa la Cour pavée et se rendit directement devant la salle de classe des Runes Anciennes. Elle s'installa devant la porte, sortant son livre de cours et attendit le début de la leçon. La matinée se déroula normalement, même si l'envie de pleurer était constante. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle s'isola dans une salle de cours déserte. De petits canaris voletaient ça et là, émettant de faibles piaillements. A l'écart des autres, Hermione pouvait laisser aller ses sanglots.

_Il est des heures ou,  
Les notes se détachent,  
Les larmes s'effacent._

Mais ses larmes à elle ne s'effaçaient pas. Au contraire, elle redoublait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione avait de nombreux cours ce jour là. La peine qu'elle ressentait était moindre à chaque fois qu'elle était en classe. Et à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de cours, elle ne s'attardait pas, fuyant les conversations, évitant les conflits. Mais elle ne pouvait échapper aux questions incessantes de Ron, qui la trouvait bizarre depuis quelques temps.

-Ca va Ron… Je me fais juste un peu trop de soucis… C'est tout.

Elle replongea le nez dans son manuel. Ils étaient dans la Salle commune, bondée et bruyante comme toujours. Hermione resta tard à lire. Elle attendait Ginny. Mais cette dernière ne se montra pas. La brune était capable de rester là, à attendre le retour de la jeune Weasley. Attendre toute la nuit pour pouvoir lui parler. Les heures défilaient, mais toujours pas de traces de Ginny. Alors, à bout de forces, éreintée par ses nuits sans sommeil, Hermione monta se coucher. Allongée dans son lit, elle restait là, immobile, à réfléchir. Elle se posait énormément de questions. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas parler à Ginny ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait continuer sa vie comme avant ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser mourir cet amour ?  
A cette dernière pensée, Hermione gémit. Ses larmes reprirent leurs cours. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'en était pas capable. C'était un combat de trop. Le simple fait de se retrouver loin de la rousse, lui brisait le cœur. Elle était prête à souffrir, mais ne se détournerai jamais d'elle. Elle s'endormit enfin, épuisée et vidée.

_Il est des heures ou,  
Quand la lune est si pale,  
L'être se monacale._

Les jours suivants, Hermione reprit son train-train quotidien. Elle ne prêtait plus autant attention à Ginny. Elle portait toujours autant d'amour envers la rousse, mais ne se rendait plus autant malade pour elle. Les semaines passèrent, les mois s'écoulèrent sans que la brune ne se laisse dépasser par ses sentiments. Elle était heureuse, car, Ginny s'était enfin rendue compte de l'immaturité de Dean et l'avait laissé tomber un beau matin de décembre. Ce jour la, Hermione passa une excellente journée, surtout que Ginny était plus disponible. A elles deux, elles s'étaient liguées contre Harry et son fameux livre du Prince de sang-mêlé. Tout se passa extrêmement bien jusqu'à la veille du départ en vacances. Ron et Hermione se disputèrent violemment au sujet de Lavande Brown. Ainsi et à contre cœur, Hermione refusa l'invitation de Molly Weasley à passer Noel au Terrier. La brune détestait Ron. Cette dispute l'empêchait de voir Ginny pendant deux semaines. Alors, Hermione passa les derniers instants en compagnie de la jeune Weasley dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait au centre de Londres. Sur le quai de la gare, Hermione embrassa chaleureusement Harry, passa devant Ron sans même lui adresser un regard et prit Ginny dans ses bras.

-Tu m'écriras ? murmura la brune à l'oreille de Ginny.  
-Promis ! assura la rousse en resserrant son étreinte.

Hermione se détacha, et faisant un petit signe de la main à ses amis, partit rejoindre ses parents. Les premiers jours, la brune passa d'excellentes vacances. Ses parents lui avaient fait la surprise de l'emmener à Paris. Hermione était folle de joie. Elle passa trois jours à s'extasier devant les tableaux des grands maîtres au Louvre. La famille Granger fêta même le réveillon de Noël dans la capitale française. A son arrivée à l'hôtel, la brune ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. Repue par un merveilleux dîner et après avoir reçu un magnifique bracelet en argent finement travaillé, elle découvrit une grosse boite posée sur son lit. La brune se précipita dessus et commença à déballer son cadeau. A l'intérieur, elle vit quatre autres boites. Elle prit la première. Le paquet venait d'Harry. Il lui avait offert un livre de contes en Runes Anciennes. La seconde contenait celui de Madame Weasley. Une écharpe en laine de couleur dépareillée, et des chaudrons au chocolat. La troisième boite, Hermione l'ignora. Elle portait l'écriture de Ron. Elle la laissa donc de coté, et s'empara de la dernière, la plus petite et la plus plate. Intriguée, Hermione la retourna et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Elle se décida enfin à l'ouvrir et son souffle se coupa. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique collier en argent, ressemblant étrangement au bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet. La brune le prit dans sa main et remarqua le pendentif qui y était accroché. Un « H » orné de strass blanches. Hermione le passa autour de son cou et admira les éclats du pendentif. C'est au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à fermer l'écrin qu'elle remarqua la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

« Pour Hermione. Joyeux Noël. Avec toute mon affection. Ginny. »

-Oh Ginny… soupira la brune. Tu me manques tellement.

Hermione replia la lettre et la rangea dans son sac. Maintenant, la brune avait les larmes aux yeux. L'absence de Ginny l'affectait horriblement. Et lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, ses larmes n'avaient toujours pas séché.

_Mais,  
Je erre comme une lumière,  
Que le vent a éteinte.  
Mes nuits n'ont plus de paupières,  
Pour soulager une à une,  
Mes peurs de n'être plus qu'une._

La nuit portant conseille, Hermione décida de finir ses vacances chez les Weasley. Ses parents, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, interrompirent leurs vacances pour rentrer en Angleterre. Et grâce au Magicobus, Hermione gagna enfin le Terrier. La bâtisse, dissymétrique, ne ressemblait plus à celle de ses souvenirs. Pourtant Hermione la connaissait par cœur, l'ayant fréquenté pendant plus de cinq ans. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose clochait. En pénétrant dans le jardin, la brune remarqua que l'herbe, habituellement haute et fournie, n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres informe. Il n'y avait plus de gnomes qui couraient partout. Eux aussi avaient disparu. Hermione passa la porte d'entrée, sur ses gardes. Le calme régnait. Elle cru que les Weasley et Harry étaient partis. Mais non, Hermione tomba nez-à-nez avec Ginny. Elle lui sourit, timidement, attendant que la rousse prenne la parole. Les yeux de Ginny vinrent se poser sur le cou de la brune, et ses prunelles s'éclairèrent.

-Je vois que ton cadeau te plait. Lança la jeune Weasley en s'approchant de son amie.  
-Oh oui, je l'adore ! répliqua Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes se considéraient du regard avant que la rousse fonde dans les bras de la brune.

-Oh Hermione, je suis si contente de te voir… Si tu savais…  
-Si je savais quoi ? demanda la brune un peu mal à l'aise.  
-Les horreurs qui se sont déroulées ces derniers jours…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? interrogea Hermione, inquiète.

Ginny se décala un peu, sans pour autant briser l'étreinte.

-Viens on va aller dans ma chambre.  
-Et ils sont où les autres ?  
-Quelque part dans la maison. Papa est au travail et Fred et Georges sont repartis sur le chemin de Traverse.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione suivit son amie dans les escaliers. Elles croisèrent Madame Weasley, les cheveux en bataille, le regard dépourvu d'expression. Elle salua Hermione sans plus d'attention et partit se réfugier dans la cuisine. Elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. La brune voulu demander ce qu'avait Madame Weasley, mais les yeux de Ginny lui répondirent en silence. Une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre, la rousse conta son histoire. Hermione écouta attentivement l'attaque de Bellatrix et de Greyback. Elle fut choquée, mais pas surprise de l'agressivité des Mangemorts. La rousse relata en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La brune était abasourdie. Et lorsque son amie se tut, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre elles. Hermione était gênée, et froissait nerveusement l'un des plis de son chemisier.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas venue pour Noël ? demanda la rousse en scrutant le plafond.  
-Je… Mes parents… M'ont offert un voyage à Paris.  
-Ok.

Ginny semblait préoccupée.

-C'est bien que tu sois là. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie. Cependant, elle fut transportée par ses sentiments pour la jeune Weasley. Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, pour venir s'installer sur le lit de Ginny, lui tournant le dos.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre.  
Quand s'enfuit mon équilibre.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre.  
Aime-moi, Entre en moi.  
Dis-moi les mots qui rendent ivres.  
Dis-moi que la nuit se déguise,  
Tu vois je suis comme la mer  
Qui se retire de  
N'avoir pas su trouver tes pas._

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Hermione crut qu'il allait lâcher. Heureusement pour elle, à ce moment là, Madame Weasley les appela pour le dîner.  
Tous se rejoignirent dans la cuisine et Harry et Ron furent surpris de trouver leur amie déjà attablée. Ils se mirent à parler, de tout et de rien, évitant scrupuleusement de revenir sur cette nuit de Noël tragique. Madame Weasley, quant à elle restait silencieuse. Elle regardait sans arrêt son horloge, pointant Monsieur Weasley en danger de mort. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas à table, préférant rejoindre les chambres, plutôt que d'écouter les sanglots de Madame Weasley. Dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. La rentrée était dans quatre jours et la jeune Weasley n'avait encore rien fait.  
La veille du départ, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, les parents Weasley répétèrent une fois de plus d'être extrêmement prudent. Le voyage s'écoula comme à son habitude, sauf qu'Hermione ne partageais pas le même wagon que Ron et Harry. Elle faisait toujours la tête à Ron et préféra la compagnie de Luna, même si cette dernière l'exaspérait au plus haut point avec son Ronflak Cornu.

Le deuxième trimestre se passa plus ou moins bien. Hermione avait du mal à suivre les cours de Slughorn, surtout qu'Harry était plus fort qu'elle. Alors, elle continuait de s'enfermer dans sa bulle. Et Ginny hantait toujours ses rêves.

_Il est des heures ou  
Mes pensées sont si faibles  
Un marbre sans veine._

Les rares instants qu'Hermione passaient en compagnie de Ginny, elle les vivait à fond, profitant au maximum. Elle sentait que leur amitié lui filait entre les doigts, alors que Ginny se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Harry. La brune se disait que se serait un bon parti pour son amie. Mais Harry était une tête brûlée. Il n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver celles des autres. Et Hermione avait encore peur pour la jeune Weasley. Peur que cette dernière ne souffre d'un amour inaccessible. Si seulement Ginny pouvait se rendre compte de sa présence, de ses sentiments. La brune était au bord de la folie. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Ginny lui pose la question, lui demande la nature de ce mal qui la rongeait, de ce trouble en elle… Mais non, il n'en était rien, et Hermione souffrait énormément. De plus, elle commençait à nourrir une jalousie sourde envers Harry. Elle savait que lui aussi était amoureux de Ginny, mais elle était sûre, que ses sentiments à elle, étaient plus fort, plus profonds. Hermione devait agir et vite. Elle souffrait tellement en dedans que pour elle, tout était possible. Un sort, une potion, un filtre d'amour… Mais la jeune femme dût y renoncer. Elle n'allait pas se rabaisser à ce genre de chose. Elle désirait Ginny, ardemment, mais elle la désirait telle qu'elle était, et non pas sous l'influence d'un sortilège. Toutes les nuits, elle les passait à élaborer un stratagème pour pouvoir parler librement à son amie. Son âme sœur. Après plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, Hermione perdit pied et entra complètement en transe. Elle avait l'impression de quitter ce monde.  
_  
Il est des heures ou  
L'on est plus de ce monde  
L'ombre de son ombre._

Oui, Hermione était l'ombre de son ombre. Elle n'avait plus cette joie de vivre. Cet amour et cette passion la tuaient, à petit feu. Elle le sentait. Ses forces, jour après jour, l'abandonnaient. La brune ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Alors que les mois passaient, Hermione dût se trouver une occupation qui lui permettrait d'atténuer sa peine. Et elle trouva. La brune se jeta corps et âme dans une recherche que lui avait demandée Harry. Découvrir le plus possible sur les Horcruxes. Hermione se raccrocha à cette requête comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle réussit à ranger dans un coin de sa tête toutes les pensées à propos de Ginny. De plus, la brune avait pardonné à Ron, après que celui-ci fut empoisonné. Ils se rendirent compte, tout deux, que leur amitié était indissociable de celle de Harry. Alors, pour l'aider vraiment dans sa quête, ils se réconcilièrent et menèrent à bien les recherches à eux deux. Cependant, un soir, Hermione se retrouva seule avec Ginny. La jeune rousse lui apprit tous ses tourments envers Harry. Elle se demandait si elle était amoureuse ou pas du sourcier. Hermione écoutait silencieusement, mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait. La jalousie qu'elle portait pour Harry, atteignit son summum. Elle ne supportait plus cette faiblesse qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois. Il fallait qu'elle vide son sac, qu'elle se débarrasse de ce poids qui la consumait. Mais c'était toujours la même chose, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

_Dis,  
De quelle clef ai-je besoin ?  
Pour rencontrer ton astre me faudrait là ta main  
Pour étreindre une à une  
Mes peurs de n'être plus qu'une._

Hermione retenait sans cesse ses larmes qu'elle sentait poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Ginny, qui avait terminé son récit, contempla son amie d'un air perplexe.

-Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? interrogea la rousse.  
-Si ça va ? reprit la brune. Si ça va ?!

Elle contenait sa fureur qui débordait de chaque parcelle de son être. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Ginny. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Contre tous ces imbéciles qui gravitaient autour de la rousse. Contre tous ces sorciers et sorcières qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à tuer des innocents.

-Je suis en colère… Avoua Hermione. Contre beaucoup de chose en fait, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler… Je n'en ai pas la force.

Ginny hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux dans la salle commune et il se faisait tard. La rousse bailla allègrement et se frotta les yeux. Puis, quittant son siège, elle se rapprocha d'Hermione.

-Je te laisse, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Déclara Ginny.

Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Ne veille pas trop tard ! lança-t-elle en atteignant les escaliers.

Sous l'effet de la colère, la brune maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle commençait à se rendre compte que si elle ne se décidait pas rapidement, Ginny allait encore lui filer entre les doigts. Dès demain, elle prendra la décision de sa vie. Avouer ses sentiments à Ginny ou la perdre définitivement. Se replongeant dans son volume à la recherche de renseignements sur les Horcruxes, Hermione n'entendit pas que le portrait de la Grosse Dame venait de pivoter sur ses gonds. Harry venait de rentrer de sa séance avec Dumbledore. Le jeune homme s'installa en face de son amie et lui apprit ce que le directeur lui avait communiqué. Bientôt ils devront partir à la recherche d'un Horcruxe. Harry confia ses doutes à propos de cette mission.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait en informer les membres de l'AD ? suggéra Hermione.  
-C'est une bonne idée. Dit Harry. Moi je me charge de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

Les deux amis se mirent d'accord, et Harry gagna son dortoir. Mais avant de s'endormir, il discuta avec Ron.  
Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des filles, Ginny ne dormait toujours pas. Elle se posait des questions sur le comportement d'Hermione, ce qui pouvait l'énerver autant. Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Elle resta longtemps éveillée en pensant à Hermione, puis fini par sombrer, emportée par la fatigue. De son coté, Hermione songeait. A son avenir, ses parents, son avenir… Ginny. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se l'enlever de la tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit sa décision. Elle écrirait une lettre à la rousse. Puisque les mots avaient tant de mal à sortir, les écrire, était la solution. Le lendemain, alors que la brune avait une heure de battement entre deux cours, elle se réfugia à la bibliothèque et mit à profit son temps pour rédiger tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre  
Quand s'enfuit mon équilibre  
Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre,  
Aime-moi, entre en moi  
Dis-moi les mots qui rendent ivre  
Dis-moi que la nuit se déguise,  
Tu vois je suis comme la mer  
Qui se retire de  
N'avoir pas su trouver tes pas._

Une fois sa missive écrite, la jeune femme se rendit rapidement à la volière pour pouvoir l'envoyer. Elle ne signa pas. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps de voir la réaction de Ginny en temps voulu. L'hibou, auquel Hermione avait attachée sa lettre, déploya ses ailes et s'envola par l'une des ouvertures dans le mur. Puis tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le lendemain au soir, Harry et Dumbledore partirent en quête de l'Horcruxe. Avec l'aide de Ron, Hermione organisa, du mieux qu'elle put, la défense de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il fallait sécuriser le lieu afin qu'Harry et le directeur ne soient pas dérangés. Ceux qui, un an plus tôt, avaient prêté serment et s'étaient enrôler dans l'armée de Dumbledore, avaient presque tous répondu présent. Harry avait laissé à Ron le Felix Felicis et lui avait ordonné que chacun en boive une goutte afin d'être protégé. Ron avait donc suivit l'ordre de son ami et avait fait passer le flacon de chance liquide à tout les membres de l'AD. Une fois fait, ils se mirent tous en position. Et Harry n'avait pas menti. A peine avaient-ils quitté Poudlard, lui et Dumbledore, que les Mangemorts débarquèrent dans l'école assoiffés de revanche. Bellatrix Lestrange à leur tête, accompagnée de Drago Malfoy. Elle esquiva du plat de la main les sortilèges qui fonçaient sur elle et s'engouffra dans l'escalier après avoir forcer la défense des membres de l'AD. Hermione se battait courageusement et tentait de garder à l'œil Ginny. Mais cette dernière était tellement vive, qu'au bout d'une minute, la brune perdit sa trace et du faire appelle à toute sa concentration pour ne pas se faire toucher par les sortilèges des Mangemorts. Des éclairs de lumières vertes lui passaient au dessus de la tête, comme si les Mangemorts ne savaient pas viser. Elle se protégea du mieux qu'elle pu. Alors que la bataille faisait rage, quelque chose se passa au dessus de leurs têtes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix, Rogue, Malfoy et d'autres Mangemorts qui s'étaient introduit dans la tour d'Astronomie, descendirent en trombe, scandant des cris de joie. Dans le vacarme, Hermione cerna trois mots.

« Dumbledore est mort »

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Elle ne savait plus ou elle était. Elle pensait que c'était un leurre de la part des mages noirs. La brune, un peu sonné se redressa et chercha désespérément Ginny. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, mais pas de réponses.

-Elle est partie à la poursuite d'Harry. Lui dit Luna.  
-Non… souffla Hermione.

Sortant sa baguette, les yeux pleins de fureur, Hermione se mit à courir à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. La peur la faisait courir plus vite. La peur de perdre Ginny à tout jamais. Elle ne se soucia même pas lorsque ses larmes se mirent à couler. La brune avait atteint le pied de la Tour et elle se figea. Quelques élèves, interpellés par les cris et le bruit avaient accourut. Ils étaient en vêtements de nuit, le regard tourné vers le même endroit. Près du mur, un corps gisait sur le sol. Hermione retint un cri d'horreur. Ils n'avaient pas mentit. Allongé, semblant dormir, le corps de Dumbledore reposait. Et juste à coté de lui, Ginny, agenouillée, des larmes plein les yeux.

-Ginny… murmura la brune en s'agenouillant auprès de son amie.

La rousse tourna la tête vers Hermione et fondit dans ses bras. Elle laissa couler ses larmes sans retenue. Et la brune aussi…

Quelques jours plus tard fut célébrer l'enterrement de Dumbledore. A la fin des funérailles, Hermione remonta seule dans le dortoir. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Ginny depuis cette nuit d'horreur. Elle pensait que ses peines de cœur étaient bien moindres que la mort de Dumbledore. Assise sur son lit, Hermione regardait une dernière fois ces murs, ces lits, ces rideaux, car l'année prochaine elle ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. Elle partirait avec Harry et Ron, terminer la quête de Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle fermait sa valise, des pas dans l'escalier attirèrent son attention.

-Lavande m'a dit que tu étais ici. Dit Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle avait un morceau de parchemin dans sa main et Hermione le reconnu de suite. C'était sa lettre.

-J'ai reçu ça ce matin… lança la rousse en jetant un œil sur l'écrit. Tu sais ce que c'est.  
-Oui dit Hermione la voix assurée.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Après un bref silence, Hermione reprit la parole.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre  
Quand s'enfuit mon équilibre  
Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre  
Aime-moi, Entre en moi  
Dis-moi les mots qui rendent ivre  
Dis-moi que la nuit se déguise  
Tu vois je suis comme la mer  
Qui se retire de  
N'avoir pas su trouver tes pas…_

Une fois de plus le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-C'est moi qui… J'ai écrit cette lettre pour toi Ginny, parce que depuis trop longtemps… Des sentiments en moi me rongent…

Hermione avait baissé la tête. Elle n'osait pas affronter le regard de son amie.

-Je pensais que ce serait plus facile… dit la brune dans un demi sourire.  
-C'est à cause de ça ? Toute cette colère depuis des mois… C'est à cause des sentiments que tu as pour moi ? demanda Ginny.

Elle s'était assise à coté d'Hermione et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. La brune ne pu formuler ses pensées et hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler avant ?  
-J'avais peur de ta réaction. Marmonna Hermione.  
-Je t'aurai répondu franchement. Dit Ginny sûre d'elle.  
-Ah oui ?!  
-Oui !

Hermione afficha un timide sourire et regarda son amie dans les yeux. Elle crut se perdre un instant.

-C'est cruel de penser au bonheur en ce moment… Mais je t'aime Ginny… Je ne peux pas renier ses sentiments que je porte en moi… Ca fait parti de moi… Je n'y peux rien…

Tout en parlant la brune s'était rapprochée de la jeune Weasley.

-Et euh… J'aimerais essayer quelque chose… Après tu auras le droit de me lancer un sortilège de Chauve Furie. Mais seulement après.

Avalant sa salive et sans quitter Ginny des yeux, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Une minute… Une éternité…  
Hermione rompit le baiser la première, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Stupéfaite, elle regardait Ginny qui lui souriait.

-C'était pas si dur que ça. Dit la jeune Weasley.  
-Non, finalement non…  
-J'ai attendu ce moment… Depuis… Je ne sais pas… Longtemps…

A cet instant, Hermione sentit une déchirure dans son cœur. Elle devait avouer que leur bonheur ne pourra pas être partagé avant un an. Tout du moins…

-Ginny, tu va m'en vouloir… Mais le bonheur ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Balbutia Hermione.  
-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon frère et Harry. Vous ne reviendrez pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine…  
-Tu es prête à attendre ? demanda la brune les yeux suppliant.  
-J'ai attendu six ans… Je peux encore attendre. Seulement… Promets-moi une chose. Fais attention à toi…

Hermione acquiesça. Le voile nuageux qu'avait provoqué la mort de Dumbledore sur sa vie venait d'être chassé par les lèvres de Ginny. Il leur restait encore du temps avant que le Poudlard Express ne les ramène à Londres. Et les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de ces précieuses heures pour vivre leur romance.

FIN


End file.
